


Marvel One-Shots

by MockingbirdNIvans



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Multi, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingbirdNIvans/pseuds/MockingbirdNIvans
Summary: Reposted old writing. Tags and such will be updated with each upload.Currently not accepting request.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Avengers Team/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Frivolous [The Avengers x F!Reader]

Blank eyes stared straight ahead as a large string of words slipped in through one ear and coagulated inside her brain. A sickening burn slowly built inside her throat, she discovered when attempting to swallow the saliva assembling in her mouth. Despite the internal anger, she remained still with no signs of making any moves as she patiently listened on to the supposed leader's scolding.

She was a good girl. And good girls are obedient. Her job was to help protect and save the world. This place wasn't Tinder. These people weren't her family let alone her friends.

_So why fucking bother?_

"I don't need you."

Steve stopped halfway through his reproach following it up with a 'what?' while the other members stood by waiting for whatever was to come.

"I never needed any of you." (Y/N) repeated, slowly meeting eyes with the others. "I didn't ask to be part of your shitty 'Let's fight for justice' group. You people came searching for me because _you_ needed **_me_**."

Lastly, she met eyes with Steve, giving him a stern look.

"I quit."


	2. Fascination [Bucky Barnes x F!Reader]

_“And they said you were the crooked kind…”_

They all advised her to keep away from him. Well, more like Tony and Clint. Though Thor would make a comment here and there. But with how naive the demi-god was, you couldn’t exactly blame him. Even so, they pressed on about staying away. Something along the lines of ‘not being right in the head’.

Steve, however, gladly retold her their past life stories. They were interesting to say the least. It was fun to imagine the kind of person Bucky was before the whole Hydra thing. 

Was he like Tony? An absolute man-whore or a simple tease?

Was he as prideful as Steve about his home country?

Did he enjoy the simple or complicated things in life?

_“…and that you’d never have no worth…”_

He was jumpy. Actually, attentive is the correct word. He was stoic and serious. Always observant. She admired that quality in him.

Also, he couldn’t take a joke. The guy had no sense of humor. Not anymore, at least. Steve claimed he was a pretty corny guy back in the day, Wonder how that worked out.

Anyone ever mention what a grumpy ol’ cat he was? Looking at it, he had all the qualities of one. Independent. Instinctive. Grouchy. (Y/N) never did like cats, but he was an exception.

_“…but you were gold to me.”_


	3. What Am I For?

"Wade," (Y/N) whispered, her hands gently shaking his once sleeping body. 

"Babe, he-" Her hand quickly flew up to his mouth, forcing back his louder voice. 

"Wade, get your things. You need to leave this place now." Her tone was one of fear and adrenaline. It was a combination that he rarely heard from her. His forearms sank against the mattress as he sat himself up. Blinking away the grogginess in his eyes, he finally took full notice of her appearance. Her hair was a disheveled mess, her breathing was ragged and cheeks were smudged with what a appear to be a mix of dirt and blood. It wasn't easy to get Wade riled up with worry, but his whole body shook with anxiety at the sight. His lips parted ready to question her, but stopped himself as she passed him a folded note. 

"You wanna get your girl back, right?" His eyes widened as a goofy smile made it's way to her lips. Hurriedly, he unfolded the piece of paper and scanned every last word as quickly as he possibly could. He reread it once more just to make sure the Chinese takeout from earlier wasn't messing with his head. How the hell did she get all this kind of information? With shocked eyes, he raised his head to face her again. 

"What did you do?" He breathed out. Her response was a simple one as she continued to wear the same goofy smile from earlier. Except this time, there was a small glint in her eyes. One he couldn't quite put his foot on. 

"I'll hold them back while you escape."


End file.
